Winds of Change
by sasukesakura142
Summary: Sakrua has to go on a mission to the land of snow,but what she finds there is not what she was there for...Sas/sak rated m for language,violence,and maybe some lemons... but not sure yet


**Author's Notes: Hi this is my first fanfic, and I hope the every one of you will enjoy it! This fanfic will be rated M for Language, Violence, and maybe some Lemons latter on in the story I still don't know yet.**

**Also this is a Sasuke X Sakura fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**Winds of Change**

**Chapter one: The mission**

**Sakura's PRF.**

Thud

Thud

Thud

I heard this noise that was very annoying, and it was waking me up. And as I turned over on to my side to try drown out the noise I finally figured out what it was.

Thud

Thud

Thud

"I'm coming" I yelled as I got up from bed. And when I got up and looked at the clock, it was only 6:00 AM. "Dame It to hell and back it is only 6 in the morning"

And as I was walking to the door I was mumbling 'who the hell would be knocking on the door this early in the morning.' When I opened the door there was a ninja standing there.

"Haruno Sakura, the Hokage wants to see you" the ninja said.

"Hai" and then the ninja left in a cloud of smoke.

xxxx

xxxx

As I arrived at the Hokage tower, I found Tsunade sleeping with her head on her desk. 'What the hell, and she makes me get up this early.' I thought as I saw her sleep. So when I closed the door I made sure it was louder than normal.

And as Tsunade jerked up awake she yelled "No Shizune I'm Not Sleeping, and… Oh... Uh...Sakura you're here"

"Hai Tsunade-sama you wanted to see me" I asked.

"Yes I wanted to give you a mission to the land of Snow. They say that there is this virus going around, and I would like it if you go there and help them out" she said to me in a serious voice.

"On the mission Tsunade-sama will I have help with the other medical staff" I asked.

"The way the reports say it is not that simple. There medics do not know what this virus is and there thinking that if it is not taken care of it will turn into a plague. They need someone who is just about as good as me. They are losing many people to this virus and I need you to go there and help them, and make sure I dose not turn into a plague you're the best I got"

I was happy that she was praising me and my abilities, but sad for the people in snow. To think that a virus might turn into a plague is just horrible and scary.

"I understand and I will do whatever I can to help these people. They should not have to go through that" I said.

"Yes I know. It is horrible" Tsunade said more to herself than to me.

I was about to ask her if I had to take someone on the mission when all of a sudden I herd.

"TSUNADE -BAA-CHAN" a lowed voice yelled.

That is when Naruto ran through the door with an angry look on his face.

"Tsunade-baa-chan I don't want to do this D-rank mission, can you give me something like an A-rank mission or a B-rank at least?" he Pratley yelling in my ear.

"NNNAARUTO, BE QUITE" I said when hitting him upside the head.

"Oooowww… Sakura-chan why you do that for, that really hearts" he said while rubbing his head.

"Naruto you should not barge in my office like that. And what is the problem with your mission this time?" Tsunade said angrily at Naruto.

Naruto quit rubbing his head to answer Tsunade. "But granny Tsunade I am too good for your little D-rank missions. I want to do something that is worth me doing, and not something a genin could do" he said while he was pouting.

"Uuuhh… Naruto you still are a genin" I remedied him in an annoyed voice.

"Sakura is right Naruto, but seeing as you are so desperate for higher missions I'll send you with Sakura to the land of Snow. She does have to go through the land of stone, and we are not on the best of terms with them so you'll go and make sure she does not get ambushed. Sakura has to save her chakra so she can hill the people of the snow." Tsunade said to both Naruto and I.

"Tsunade-sama, how long will it take to get to the land of snow if we are not ambushed?" I asked before Naruto go on a shouting about a new mission.

"It will take about a week to get there; you'll need to head out in two hours so dismissed" and with that we left the Hokage tower.

xxxx

xxxx

**Author's Notes: well that was my First Chapter, and I hope you liked it!! **

**So Please Review!!**

**Thank you **


End file.
